Mil y un sensaciones
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Y entonces, el me beso... Me tomo por los hombros y tomo mis labios, yo solo cerre los ojos y me deje llevar... PolandxLiet


XD que tal a todas? espero les agrade este fic hecho especialmente Para las fans PolandxLiett, el fic contiene escenas yaoi, asi que

homofobicos... Largoo de aquii, fuera , ushh, ush... Bien, este es el primer fic que hago de Hetalia, espero sean amables con migo u3u

Fic Dedicado a Annita freak, espero sea de su agrado Liderts magica musical Pandita CofHamstercof... n.n (L)

.........................................................................................................

Días enteros trabajando sin descanso para Rusia, en estos momentos me encuentro de viaje arreglando diversos asuntos

en tierras Alemanas ,sin duda, las exigencias de Iván son un tanto difíciles de complacer, pero de alguna manera me las arreglo

a la perfección , aunque eso no impida que al termino de cada día termine totalmente exhausto.

Pasado mañana regresare a casa, ya que el trabajo esta casi terminado,así que al fin podre relajarme un poco...

Cerré la puerta de la habitación que me había sido proporcionada para descansar ...

Des afloje mi corbata un poco , y me rendí ante la comodidad de la tan cómoda cama , dispuesto a dormir , pro fundamente...

cerré mis ojos... estaba por perder la conciencia y adentrarme al mundo de los sueños, pero, súbitamente una imagen llego a mi mente...

se trataba de mi gran amigo Feliks...

Su rostro esparcido por mi mente, su risa sonora....

No me he comunicado con el desde que inicie mi viaje, hace ya 5 días... supongo que estoy algo preocupado por el.

Realmente los dos siempre hemos estado tan juntos como hemos podido, y nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro

hemos crecido juntos, después de todo.

¿Que estará haciendo en este instante?

No puedo evitar esta preocupación en mi pecho, espero y no se este metiendo en problemas ahora mismo.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos unos momentos y fue entonces que mil y un recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, reproduciéndose como si de una película se tratara .

Y ahí estaba el, tan cerca de mi, esa peculiaridad que poseía me parecía tan interesante, aunque ciertamente un poco molesta en ocasiones.

su voz grabada en mi memoria como un eco , resonando.. casi podía sentirlo aquí a mi lado.

-Es mejor que le llame por teléfono , solo para cersiorarme de que este bien.-

de improviso me detuve antes de tomar en mis manos el auricular del teléfono.

-posible mente ya este durmiendo a estas horas... mejor mañana en la mañana le telefoneare-

Feliks era un chico inquieto, hasta cierta medida extravagante, pero leal y amable con las personas que estima.

Aun conservo nuestros recuerdos , feliks...

¿aun recuerdas aquellos días?

Todo era tan sencillo, nuestros momentos juntos son la prueba de que somos cercanos

Hemos pasado tantas cosas...

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

-Un relajante baño es todo lo que necesito,tipo, como que las burbujas son una de las cosas mas fabulosas de este mundo,

totalmente- expresaba el chico polaco con aires de grandeza.

se metió a la bañera con cuidado y se dispuso a disfrutar del relajante baño,y del momento.

-Osea, tipo como que,Liett ni sus luces,espero que regrese pronto, ese Rusia abusivo se lo lleva cada vez que le place, eso no es

para nada de onda, ¿Pues que se cre?-

y se recargo hacia atrás haciendo un pequeño puchero, cerrando sus ojos recordando el pasado, la epoca en la que el y Lithuania eran solo unos chiquillos

..............................................................................................

el tiempo ha transcurrido tan de deprisa en estos últimos días, por fin ya puedo regresar a casa , y veré a Feliks, ...

una gran sonrisa adorna mi cara,

pienso que me veo un tanto ridículo en este instante, estoy en medio de la calle y la gente me mira extrañado.

me sonrojo un poco , y sigo mi camino, apenado por mis reacciones inesperadas, aveces ni yo mismo las controlo, mi pecho arde, y mis mejillas aun mas.

sigo mi camino, pero una voz conocida me detiene.

-Toris san, por que la prisa, ¿hum?-

-haa I .. Iván sama... Y yo.. bueno, terminamos con todos los pendientes , así que de inmediato regresare a casa-

-¿por que la prisa? que date esta noche y mañana regresas , como debe ser-

-No, yo... en verdad tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en casa , y bueno...-

-¿Me estas des obedeciendo?- dijo con una sonrisa tan amable que parecía en verdad mostrar simpatía-

-N no es eso, solo que...-

-Lo siento, hoy necesito de tu compañía, mi estimado Toris...-

se acerco a mi , y acaricio mis cabellos, me tomo por un brazo y me susurro al oído:

-Vamos a mi apartamento, esta noche no quiero quejas, ¿entiendes? y no causes alboroto, que estamos en un lugar público-

No podía desobedecer a Iván jamás, por que sabia de lo que era capaz , así que , como siempre, hoy seria presa de sus insultos, me había ya resignado, pero

sin duda alguna, dentro de mi algo seguía doliendo, y no me refiero solo a mi maltratado cuerpo... si tan solo se tratara de eso...

Mis heridas aumentaron esa noche, al igual que muchas otras , Rusia me hizo suyo, le encantaba ver en mi rostro de desaparición y temor,

mi espalda estaba llena de heridas y múltiples rasguños provocados por el, sus embestidas siempre eran tan salvajes, en varias ocasiones

me desvanecía por el dolor, aunque , cuando el se percataba de eso, me dejaba en paz, solo quería escucharme gritar y ver mi cara angustiada, eso

es lo que mas placer le daba...

al día siguiente, salí temprano de esa habitación, y me fui, prepare lo necesario para el regreso de Rusia, le apunte algunos datos necesarios en

una libreta que deje cerca de su cama, en un pequeño mueble junto a ella. me dolía un poco mi trasero, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto,

ya estaba en parte acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato para con mi cuerpo.

Me tomo un tiempo regresar a mi hogar, pero al fin estaba donde pertenecía, como no había podido llamarle a Polonia,

rápidamente llegue hacia donde se encontraba mi teléfono , mis manos sudaban , y estaba temblando por la ansiedad, no entiendo por que

me sucede esto, estoy casi.. mareado, lo único que quiero, es escuchar su voz...

-Riiiiig, Riiing....-

A escasos centímetros de el teléfono y de marcar el numero de feliks, el teléfono sonó, pensé por un momento que podría ser Iván , pero

a pesar de eso, conteste , mas para mi sorpresa, era mi pequeño hermano Letonia.

-¿como estas hermano? todo bien? me acaba de llamar Rusia hace un par de horas, sobre, que ya venia en camino, pero me dijo que tú ya habías regresado.-

-Hum.. l.. lo siento hermano, no quería preocuparte, es solo que quería llegar antes a casa-

- ¡Ya veo! pues, le acabo de telefonear a Polonia san, me dijo que si recibía noticias tuyas le llamara de inmediato, no sabes, estuvo llamando a casa todos estos días para saber sobre noticias tuyas-

-ese feliks.... Gracias hermano! entonces no debe tardar en llegar, en cuanto pueda voy a casa de Rusia para hacerte compañía, nos vemos, y cuídate...-

.-Hasta luego hermano Toris-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme, estaba muy feliz por que pronto lo vería, es algo en realidad muy extraño,

no comprendo por que, estoy temblando de expectación, ¿habrá comido bien? ¿tendrá nuevas cosas que contarme?

¿me ... extraño?

p ..¿ pero que estoy pensando? solo unos cuantos días han pasado, no es para tanto, ¿ o si?

-Lieeeet!- Abremeeee, Lietttt- !

-p..Poland?-

Mis pies se movieron al instante y sin siquiera pensarlo, corrí a abrir la puerta, y lo vi, con esa expresión tan infantil y despreocupada, sus rubios cabellos

meciendose por el ligero pero potente viento, mis ojos se nublaron un poco, por que yo estoy...¿llo..Llorando?-

corri hacia el y me abalance contra su cuerpo, lo abrace con desesperación, y luego el me miro extrañado..-

-Yo también te extrañe, totalmente, Liett-

No se que sucedió a partir de ese instante, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo, es algo que me cuesta explicar, quede quieto mirando su rostro,

hasta topar con sus labios, los mire por un momento y me acerque a ellos... y en un santiamén, ya estaba besándolo con una rapidez

asombrosa, no puedo controlar esta sensación, necesito en verdad saber que esta con migo, a mi lado, por que yo a el ...

fue un beso corto, pero lleno de pasión, de cariño y ternura.

-m.. .¿mhhhh?...-

-Polonia se quedo asombrado por aquella inesperada acción departe de Lithuania , pero en cuanto sus labios se separaron, Toris... cayó en sus brazos, desmayado,

siempre se sobreexigia así mismo, así que era natural que estuviera mas que exhausto, mas aun sumandole la noche incomoda que había pasado con Rusia...

-Lieet,¿que pasa? no me des esos sustos, totalmente eso no es bueno!-

-Toris, Tooriis, Responde!-

............................................................................................................

Un rato después, lithuania despertó , estaba en su habitación, un poco confundido y preguntándose como es que había llegado ahí..

-p... ¿pero, que día es hoy?-

-es Martes aun, osea tipo como que me preocupaste en serio, Toris, te desmayaste tan de repente en mis brazos después de aquel

b....beso...- Y el polaco se sonrojo cual tomate terminadas esas palabras-

Los ojos de Toris se abrieron cual plato al escuchar ese comentario de poland, quien permaneció todo ese tiempo sentado cerca del inconsciente liett..

-¡F..Feliks! Yo.. l.. lo lamento tanto! es solo que yo.. bueno !...

-Tipo,osea no te preocupes por nada, en serio que yo también te extrañe muchisimo, al máximo... pero dime, ¿que te hizo ese

sujeto ruso que te puso tan mal como para que te desmayaras, eso totalmente no es aceptable liett-

No me digas que otra vez el... déjame ver tu espalda, de prisa Liett-

-N.. pero, ya estoy bien, el no me ha tocado de nuevo, en serio Feliks, yo...-

estaba mintiendo, y en verdad que no me gusta hacerlo, por lo tanto no soy muy bueno ocultando cosas, feliks se dio cuenta de inmediato

y me lanzo una mirada des aprobatoria .

.-No seas tonto, me preocupas! no es de onda que te guardes esas cosas, entiende lo Toris!-

Y entonces, el me beso... Me tomo por los hombros y tomo mis labios, yo solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar...

Me dieron tantas ganas de besarte otra vez, totalmente perdoname Liett, es solo que no soporto que sufras nene ...-

Ambos estábamos deseosos por mas contacto, yo quede asombrado por las palabras de mi amigo, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos

y nos comunicamos todo, y nada a la vez...

Nos acercamos el uno al otro, lentamente , gozando de cada segundo , esperando el rose de nuestros labios, hasta que de nuevo los juntamos

yo estaba tan nervioso,pero el deseo era nuevamente mas fuerte que mi voluntad...

Aun ahora, no se con certeza como sobrevivir sin estos tan dulces días....

Ese momento fue algo indescriptible para nosotros . Dos cuerpos, dos almas latiendo al unisono.

Tome su rostro y lo acerque nuevamente a mi, te conozco, y me conoces, tus defectos son tan evidentes, pero te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ellos

por que forman parte de ti...

Lentamente nos despojamos de las ropas que molestaban nuestra próxima unión , yo me encontraba extasiado, pero a la vez apenado,

los besos seguían sin descanso,uno a uno me mostraban tu ternura, y la pasión ...

Te correspondí y acaricie tu teresa piel, cada rincón seria descubierto y explorado por mi, aunque ciertamente mis heridas múltiples

me causaban preocupación e incomodidad, no quería recordar, ni escuchar reproches...

-Disculpame liett, si te duele, osea, podemos parar, totalmente, tu me entiendes..-

-N-no, asi esta bien ,sigamos por favor...-

Tan suave como los pétalos de las flores, recorriste tus labios por mi espalda lastimada ..

Dolía... Pero por alguna razón también me reconfortaba saber que tu eras la persona que me provocaba ese dolor.

Gemí un poco, extasian dome por el contacto,ese dolor comenzo a ser punzante , me aferre a las sabanas , pero de improviso te detuviste

y miraste mi semblante, No podía esconderlo, el placer entre mezclado con el dolor me delataban,puedo tal vez, ser un poco masoquista en estos

momentos, pero siendo tu quien provoca estas situaciones,quisiera que durara por eones, para la eternidad...

-Marcame, hazme una parte mas de ti, quiero pertenecer te, y que borres el recuerdo de rusia en mi cuerpo-

Me empujaste hacia atrás con fuerza, estando yo a tu merced,tus ojos preocupados dudaron, y me hicieron estremecer, entonces me abrazaste tan fuerte

que aun puedo sentirlo, aun ahora...

Tan sutil y protector, tan franco y sincero...

-Lastimame, ¡Hiereme! ¡no lo dudes! hazme sentir todas las emociones juntas, por fabor!- le rogaba a feliks con una voz notoriamente exitada-

-eres, completamente un completo tontito, ¿lo sabias?-

Tu cuerpo sobre el mio, tan delicioso, frotándose contra el mio...-

con tus uñas arañabas mis brazos , mi pecho,hundiéndolas sobre mi carne, haciendome sangrar,,,

Una oleada de placer, angustia y dolor me dominaron, mientras gritaba un poco, empezaste a meter tu miembro en mi

pequeña cavidad, grite desesperado y extasiado, gemía ronca y fuertemente, tu seguías embistiendo , y besabas mis heridas con dulzura, y al final mis labios

manchandolos con mi propia sangre, ahora podrás negarlo, pero mi sufrimiento te hacia exitarte aun mas...

Mi miembro necesitaba atención, así que después de tantos gritos, sensaciones orgásmica y mas, saliste de mi , y le pusiste especial atención a

ese lugar en especial, tomaste mi hombría y empezaste a succionar, no podría encontrarme mas extasiado, al borde de las lágrimas,

gimiendo mas y mas fuerte,...

Al final de la noche, ambos quedamos tan exhaustos que tardamos mucho en levantarnos de la cama,

además no había prisa por ahora...

me dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero estaba satisfecho,quise ponerme de pie, pero mis intentos eran en vano,así que, simplemente

me acerque a tu cuerpo aun desnudo y te abrace, estabas aun dormido, pero creo que en cualquier momento despertarías...

te mire tanto como me fue posible, tu perfil es tan perfecto , curioso., encantador, que me llena de emociones infinitas e indescifrables,

ruego al cielo que me deje estar contigo un poco mas , antes de regresar con rusia...

mas tarde , ya que despertaste, me dijiste unas curiosas palabras que aun recuerdo a la perfección:

-Sabes liett,.esta sensacion es como de varios colores, la intensidad del rojo,la pureza del blanco,la felicidad y alegría que transmite amarillo,

y lo totalmente nice colo adorable del rosa,totalmente no piensas lo mismo?-

solté un suspiro y lo abrace, ciertamente, y aunque, con palabras un tanto sencillas, me hacías sentir las emociones entremezcladas, como un caleidoscopio colorido,

así era feliks, tan radiante como el fresco arcoiris, por eso es que, sin duda, Lo amo...

Fin x3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y Bien? que les parecio? dudaas, comentarios? tomatazos? haganmelo saber! y si gustan enviar tomatazos, pues..., yo misma se los enviare directamente a Italia chan, con eso de que le gustan x33 .. bueno, no se realmente si hacer segunda parte , que opinan? n.n

Saludos a todos nOn (L)


End file.
